


soft sleep, arms around me

by londer



Series: five plus ones [6]
Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: 5+1, Camping, Gen, Sleepover Fic, and they were FRIENDS (oh my god they were friends), crab stands, friend fic, girl time!!, possibly spoilers for sophomore year so keep that in mind if ur not caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/pseuds/londer
Summary: Five times various Bad Kids had sleepovers, and one time none of them got any sleep at all.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Adaine Abernant & Kristen Applebees & Figueroth Faeth, Figueroth Faeth & Gorgug Thistlespring, Kristen Applebees & Riz Gukgak, Riz Gukgak & Gorgug Thistlespring, The Bad Kids - Relationship
Series: five plus ones [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025167
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	soft sleep, arms around me

_one - adaine & fabian _

Fabian stands in the den of Mordred Manor, looking more awkward than Adaine has ever seen him before. He’s clutching a pillow and blanket to his chest and surveying the lumpy couch with lips curled in disgust. 

“Stop sulking,” Adaine says primly from where she’s sitting on the floor, surrounded by notes. “One night on a couch won’t kill you.” 

“It could,” Fabian says, sitting down gingerly on the very edge. “Who knows what Kristen and Tracker have gotten up to on this thing.” 

Adaine rolls her eyes, and flicks a _prestidigitation_ at the couch. “Fixed it.”

“But my _back_ , Adaine, _really-_ ”

“Do you want my notes for this exam or not?” Adaine asks, making to sweep her notes back into a pile. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Fabian says, and he lets himself slink onto the floor next to her. “I don’t see why we have to do this down here. Can’t I sleep in Aelwyn’s bunk? Or a guest room?” 

“There aren’t any extra guest rooms at this point,” Adaine says. “And Sandra Lynn has a strict one teenager per bedroom policy. Aelwyn and I only get to share because we’re sisters.” 

“Surely she won’t notice if it’s-”

“Oh no,” Adaine cuts him off. “There’s an alarm system and everything, and simply no nuance to the wards. I doubt you could even cross the threshold into my room if I was in it without waking up every single person here. It’s the couch tonight. Or you can go home and try and pass this on your own.” 

“That seems...excessive,” Fabian says. He pauses. “Can we at least order pizza?” 

“Only if we get garlic knots too.” Adaine tucks her hair up into a bun. “So let’s start with the history of Fallinel, since it’s the longest and has the least international interaction.”

_two - Riz and Gorgug_

The drive to Bastion City isn’t long, and they drop Ragh off at his cousin’s with no issue. But on the drive back, the Hang Van blows a tire and they’re stranded on the side of the road. Fig offers to send Sandra Lynn to come get them, but Gorgug doesn’t want to leave the van, so they’re stuck out there until a tow truck can come get them the next morning. 

The _moon haven_ is gone, but Kristen’s _hallow_ still holds, so there isn’t much room in the back but at least no one can attack them. Gorgug sprawls across the entire back row and Riz curls up in one of the seats in the middle. They talk about BloodRush at first, because what else do they have in common? Riz isn’t sure that they’ve ever hung out alone before, either on a quest or outside. They talk about weird, mundane things, like classes and homework. He asks about how Zelda is doing, and that gets Gorgug to warm up a little bit, and then the Cig Figs’ new music, which definitely helps. 

It’s weird to realize how little they interact, for purported good friends and party members. Riz learns that Gorgug wants to get more into Artificing after Aguefort, maybe do a trade program in it to get some kind of certification for when he’s done being a rockstar. That Gorgug is really in love with Zelda and is a little scared that he can see a forever with her because they’re young and each other’s first significant other and there is so much life and adventure out there that neither have explored yet. Riz nods along, but doesn’t try to give any advice because what the fuck would he know about romantic love. Instead he tells Gorgug about the new case he’s working on and Gorgug smiles and nods right back at him as Riz spirals just a little bit down the different theories he’s spinning about the origins of the Night Yorb’s powers. They fall asleep early and wake up with cricks in their spine to the seven am arrival of a tow truck to haul them back to Elmville.

_three - kristen, fig, and adaine_

“It’s a fucking _girl’s night,”_ Fig crows, kicking Jawbone out of the living room. “You want to watch _Solace’s Next Top Model_ , you get Mom to let unrelated teenagers platonically sleep in the same bedroom!” 

“Yeah!” Adaine says, Fig’s bravado seeping into her. 

Jawbone huffs a sigh, plants a kiss on the top of Fig’s forehead. “We both know that’s not going to happen. Have a nice night girls.” 

They blow up the air mattresses and curl up in a little pile of limbs and blankets and bags of candy. It’s a little too warm, even for Fig, but she’s trapped under the weight of Kristen’s legs and anyways it feels so _nice_ to have real girl time, no monsters or mysteries or teen boy smells. Adaine does their nails, paints little flames onto Fig’s and little question marks on Kristen’s, and then uses _prestidigitation_ to do her own in sparkly blue because she wisely doesn’t trust either of them not to fuck it up. 

They sneak into the kitchen to try and quietly make snacks but popcorn is loud and they wake up half the house anyways (Adaine casts _Silence_ on the living room for the rest of the night, just to be safe). Kristen picks the first movie, but they quickly switch it over when they realize that it might be Helionic propaganda masquerading as a rom-com. Instead they watch the first _Fangs of Heathshire Falls_ (or re-watch, in Fig’s case), about sexy teenage vampires doing terrible things to each other. Adaine complains about the absolute lack of coherent character motivations, but she cries with Fig and Kristen during the confession scene and screeches with them when the leads finally kiss.

They stay up way too late talking, afterwards. Kristen talks about Tracker and looks all soft, and her and Fig talk about being gay (or bi or whatever Fig is, she’s not sure yet). They nudge at Adaine a little but don’t push, because rude, but hey, if a ghost hottie is haunting you…? Adaine blushes and admits that he’s cute and that’s more than enough for Kristen and Fig to run with for a few minutes of gentle ribbing. After, they listen rapt to her plans to become the Everybody Oracle, and Kristen tells them more about Cassandra and the new religion they’re building and Fig cries a little because _wow_ she has such cool friends. Then somehow they're all crying and holding each other and Fig has never been more grateful to have friends like these.

_four - fig & gorgug _

They’re rockstars, but they’re also teenagers. Sometimes they decide to forgo a night of drinking and drugs and brushing elbows with producers and influencers and just get eight hours of real sleep in a hotel room. It’s one of those quiet nights in, and Gorgug can still hear the crowd and Fig’s bass thrumming in his ears and chest. He orders half the room service menu to eat while Fig takes a bath with one of those bubble bars she likes from the fancy soap store downtown. After, they order a movie with plenty of explosions on pay-per-view. Fig calls Ayda and Gorgug calls Zelda and they set their crystals up so that all four of them can watch the movie together. It’s almost like a double date, except they both would probably hate being on a double date in person. Too many feelings in too close of quarters.

They talk quietly about the show, about tour. They’re nearly done with this leg, are going to take a nice long time (all of junior year) to work on their next album. Fig starts talking about insane abstract album concepts (“It’s like, an album, but also, an epic poem, and all of the songs are actually _riddles_ , and maybe it’s a contest and whoever solves them all first gets-”). Gorgug nods along, makes eye contact through the crystal with Zelda, who is laughing as Fig gets herself worked up. Ayda tells them about her research and the new spells she’s developing. Zelda tells them about her summer job as a music camp counselor. Gorgug doesn’t have a lot to add, but he likes to be a part of the conversation either way.

Fig falls asleep curled into Gorgug’s chest not even halfway through the movie. Ayda coos softly at the sight when Gorgug turns Fig’s crystal to show her, wishes them all a good night before hanging up. Zelda stays on the line and they finish the movie, and she laughs at him as he tries to stealthily peel Fig off of him. He succeeds but just barely, and takes a minute to gently take her makeup off with a wipe from her bag before curling up in his own bed, headphones in to keep Zelda on the line as long as possible before succumbing to sleep.

_five - riz & kristen _

Kristen misses camping. She knows all her memories of it are tied so deeply to Helionic summer camps and Harvestmen recruitment, but there’s something about being in the woods with a tent full of friends and a campfire that speaks to her. 

Well. A tent with one friend. Riz was the only one she could convince to go with her. Adaine thought it would be too dirty, Fabian thought it was too much of a poor person thing, Fig thought it was lame, and Gorgug...well, Gorgug wasn’t going to fit comfortably in a tent. 

So they convinced Gorgug to drive them to a campsite, and he stuck around for hotdogs and s’mores around the fire Riz built before heading back to Elmville. They set up their tent between trees, and sat by the fire slapping mosquitos off their legs because neither of them remembered to bring bug spray. 

“I just don’t want it to be weird,” Riz said earnestly. “I don’t want everyone to end up in a relationship and I’m just...y’know…”

“Not?” Kristen offered. “You know we aren’t going to like, _ditch you_ , not even if we somehow _all_ ended up in serious long term relationships. The Bad Kids is fucking family, Riz, we’ve got each other forever.” Riz had smiled at that, a little sheepishly. 

That conversation feels like a lifetime ago. It’s three am and something is rustling around their campsite and Riz and Kristen are sitting in their tent clinging to each other. 

“It’s a bear,” Riz says in a whisper. His eyes are like saucers, and he had lost the coin flip to peek out the tent to see what was out there. “I fucking saw it, all bear-shaped and horrible and -”

“Yeah, no _shit_ ,” Kristen says, squeezing him a little tighter. “Can you shoot it?” 

“Bears are a protected species, so probably not,” Riz says. “I don’t think we can spin this as an adventuring mishap.” 

“Shit,” Kristen says. “This is going to be a long night.” 

When Gorgug arrives the next morning to bring them back to civilization, he finds a very fat racoon asleep in a bag of Cheetos, and a slightly feral Riz and Kristen still hiding in their tent.

_+one - The Bad Kids™_

“SCHOOL IS OUT, MOTHER FUCKERS!” Fabian yells from the balcony of Seacaster Manor and everyone cheers as he swan dives off and into the pool. It’s the night after the end of junior year and half the school showed up to party. He’s the king of the fucking school and everybody knows his name. He hits the bottom of the pool and shoots back up to the surface to float on his back and listen to the cheers and laughter of his kingdom. 

Fig bellyflops in next to him and tries to dunk him, but he gets her first and she squeals with laughter. Adaine floats by on an inflatable lounge chair, a (probably non-alcoholic) drink in a pineapple with a little umbrella on top in her hand. “They’re doing crab stands inside, if you want to join them,” she says, and you know what? Fabian does. He pulls himself out the side of the pool and graciously acknowledges the group of underclassmen girls who are staring at him and giggling to one another as water flows down his abs.

He gets a beer from the chest in the kitchen and some kippers from a party platter. Cathilda nods to him from her perch on a countertop, and he can feel her magic add an invisible tally to his arm, adding to a ward that will cut him off so he can’t drink too much. It was Hallariel’s only stipulation when he asked to throw the party; everyone drinks responsibly in Seacaster manor whether they want to or not. 

He does a crab stand and Gorgug holds his feet, which is cool. Then Riz climbs on his shoulders and they do a double crab stand, which is _crazy_. 

He moves through the party, bumping fists and shoulders and hugging people and posing for photos. Everyone’s here to have a good time and he makes sure they do, getting people snacks and making light conversation and pulling people out of traps when they try to sneak into the off-limits parts of the house. Adaine joins him at some point, and he tucks her under his arm and they move through the party together until they run into some of her wizard friends and she breaks off to chat with them. 

He has another drink, throws Riz up onto a chandelier when he asks for a better vantage point to investigate, and by two am is back in the pool, floating in an inner tube. The party’s died down a lot by now, with people heading home or out to smoke. Gorgug and Kristen are still in the pool with him, drifting on their own floats and talking quietly about something just out of his earshot.

Cathilda lights up the fire pit and everyone left at the party sits around it, huddled together under blankets and sticking more absurd things onto sticks to try and roast. Riz tries to tell a ghost story but Adaine keeps poking holes in the plot with logic and facts, which would be annoying except it’s a little funny how flustered Riz gets. Three, four am trickle by and anyone who isn’t a Bad Kid or Bad Kid Adjacent has gone home, but Fabian had declared this to be an all-nighter for them and he _meant_ it, nudging people away when they start to doze. They joke and laugh and drink until the wards cut them off, play chicken in the pool (Adaine and Gorgug are simply unstoppable, it’s unfair), and lie on the grass of the lawn looking up at the stars and making up new constellations. 

They watch the sunrise together, on the morning of the first day of summer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://elsie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
